


Fighting Flirty Drabble Collection

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Au to fighting flirty, Canon to fighting flirty, Care, Connie git those relius clover /kokonoe vibes, Connie's unforgiving and gives no fuck about bluebird, DON'T CROSS HEARTBERY, Dark, Darker side of Fighting flirty, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fighting flirty, Fighting flirty drabble, Forced Gem Fusion, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartberry, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, NSFW, Older Connie Maheswaran, One Shot Collection, Semi-canon to fighting flirty, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, Taking care of love ones, Unethical Experimentation, When ever i State it to be., semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Drabble of collections taken place in the Fighting Flirty universe.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Flirty care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little moment between of TLC between Mister and Heartberry  
> (Takes place before character select )

"Ugh." Steven groaned as he rubbed his temples; back from another stressful visit on Homeworld, with another meeting with delegates from another world. He's starting to think all representatives are pompous, annoying, and self-centered, but he did agree to help negotiate alliances and such. Still, the fact that the Diamonds were better behaved than their guests...That said, a lot. 

He laid on the couch in Connie's little Homeworld home, trying to relax.

"Mister?" 

He heard his Heartberry walk in with a bit of surprise in her voice. He laid back down, raising his hand in a wave.

She walked up close to him, standing behind him. "Hard one? It looks like you got a headache."

He nodded, smirking at her teasing concern.

"My poor Mister." She bent over, caressing his locks before kissing his forehead. With a simple clip she pulled away. "Better?"

"Was that supposed to be a healing kiss?" He joked... "If so, my mouth is in pain as well."

"Oh, really,.."She moved close to him. "Lucky we have diamond essence in the cabinet. I'll get it." She poked his nose as she pulled away and headed to the kitchen.

Steven arched an eyebrow before forming a polygon platform under her feet and forced her back to him before grabbing her and laying her upon him. " Only a kiss from the lord of the universe can heal it."

She chuckled before stroking his cheek. "Such a greedy universe." 

He chuckled cheekily as he received his treatment 


	2. Flirty care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebird will pay her debt for past transgressions.  
> Connie will make sure of it.
> 
> (Takds place before setting the record straight)

Bluebird eyes fluttered as they came to, but all they could see was darkness, trying to remember what happened. They were in an unfamiliar place, tied and suspended in mid air. They could hear the running water behind them and the coldness of the area. "A waterfall?" They asked themselves.

"Inside of a cavern lab, yes."

They recognized that voice and sneered as the blindfold was removed to reveal that they were right. "The Connie."

Connie smirked smugly as she poked the small gem in the forehead. Making them swing.

"Hey, you little blue beetle."

"Where am I? Let me go!"

"I told you, you're in a lab.. My lab to be exact." Connie smirked as she walked to the end of the room. "You made a bad move sneaking into R&D. Irritated the assault spheres.. They poofed ya, and brought you to me. Where I forced fused ya " Connie said with a sinister glee as she opened a large container. 

"What.. What are you doing?" The fusion gulped as she watched the human crouched down and pull various hard-light 'tools', laying them on a hard-light table.

"Experimentation." Connie said as she picked up a hard-light war hammer, swinging it a few times, before bringing it close to the eye gem. "So which gem you like better the ruby," she moved it to the tear shape gem "Or the aquamarine?"

"What?! What?!" 

"No answer, ok?" Connie cocked back and swung toward the tear. 

A sickening shattering sound along with a bloody scream, resounded as the fusion broke into a pain filled and horrified eyeball as the shards of Aquamarine fell to the floor.

"Hey, Hey!" Connie slapped the gem, getting it's attention " Who are you?"

Eyeball couldn't speak, the feeling of shattering still within her, her body started to flicker as crack as her very existence was going through a crisis, with a scream, the ruby dissipated.

"Damn it. I had a little more I wanted to do." Heartberry complained as she strapped on her a royal blue band and bubbled the ruby in a bubble of the same color, before turning to the broken Aquamarie. She gathered the shards, and placed them on to the table, before getting a cup of mass produced modified diamond essence. Putting the pieces together correctly, before pouring the essence onto the gem.

Aquarmarie slowly reformed, with jagged marks slightly torn wings. " I was shattered.. I was shattered.. The Connie shat-" 

She didn't get to finish as her form poofed.

Connie stared down at the gem coolly before bubbling it, hand flexing. "You two caused my Mister and Era 3 way too much trouble, and i'm gonna make sure you pay your debt to both, before you even think of getting free." She walked to the far south wall hitting a stone causing a passage to open and withing was a burning room with bubbled gem mutants. She dropped the two bubbles with the rest, turning her back to them both. 

Until next time she needs an experiment


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartberry teasing has gotten her in trouble...Again
> 
> (Takes place after forever lovely, forever dirty)

_Hea~art Ber~ry!'_

Connie gulped at the singsong tone of Steven from behind her. **_'Oh boy, I'm in for it now. Might have teased Mister a bit too much.'_**

She was right on both accounts, but she couldn't help it. Over the last couple of weeks, they haven't spent much time with each other. Her with college and R&D duties. He with his ambassador and little homeschool recruitment work. It was strange only to have passing greetings, but that was all they had these two weeks, and it was fine; her attention was preoccupied...Until it wasn't.

She now had some free time, and the emotions hit her...Hard.

The sudden weight of boredom and loneliness, the wanting of his affection, and the itch...

The teasing itch.

It became an urge; she needed to relive it, but how?

That's when her phone vibrated, and saw a text from Patricia asking to hang out at the Delmarva central mall...

And the plan began to form. 

She was sure to bring her pink diamond communicator with her to ensure he would get her messages and given the situation. He surely did. 

It was but a simple plan...a sinister agenda...a plan that would make him very embarrassed...and probably get her in 'trouble.' She was about to wake a sleeping giant. 

Her sleeping giant.

The plan personal pictures text chain of her trip with Patricia more specifically...The clothing she teasingly tried on inside of the changing rooms—each with one of the following taglines depending on the outfit.

" _For those times that are_ _sweet like berries🍓."_ For cute and everyday outfits.

" _To remind you, I'm_ _grown, sexy, and elegantly crafted💋."_

For evening gowns, three-piece suits and other outfits of that nature. 

and lastly…

" _When you're all mines_.👄" 

For more risque and personal clothing that she would never buy...While out with a friend, but had so online.

Of course, he did respond to the text as soon as possible..in various forms of appraisal (which made her blush and heart soar..god she misses him) and warning that he was going to get her back for impish play (Which either made her giggle, laugh or arch a brow with a smirk.) In turn, she responded with the next picture and tagline, seemingly ignoring his warnings, knowing it'll drive him to play.

All except the final one.

" _You're gonna be punished_. _I warned you, Heartberry.."_

She could feel the blush on her face staring at that message _,_ and her thumbs moved instinctively

" _Promise_?"

"😈"

Connie's face was red for a bit after that, and when Patricia asked about it, all she received was a chuckle as an answer.

It wouldn't be until two days( When the itch was gone but pining was still there) that he would make good on his promise.

Connie was relaxing, rereading the unfamiliar familiar when she got a visit from three rose quartzes, informing her that Steven needs her assistance on Homeworld. Of course, she went without question.

Once on Homeworld, she found herself in Pink...Steven chamber, which was much more human than the past, a recreation of his beach house room, just with more oversized furniture, with one thing missing... 

Steven. 

With a sigh, she turned to the window walking over to it, looking at the freer homeworld with a smile, holding her cheek in her left hand. 

Suddenly the lights went off, and that’s when she felt it.

The hold of his palms on her hips.The feel of his whiskered chin on her shoulder and lips on her temple. “I thought you wanted my assistance…”. Connie hummed as she leaned into the heat she missed so much in the last days, basking in it as she held the face of her Mister in place. She giggled, feeling him run his lips down to her ear, his breath stroking those emotions reserved only for him.

_"Hea~art Ber~ry!'_

She gulped as she turned to look up at him, wide-eyed with pupil pinpricks, a red blush across her cheek, and her mouth shut close.

The face greeted her was a smile, a ‘dangerous’ full tooth smile, his left eye hidden in the dark, while his right eyelid was half down into a narrow sight, full of love and passion. 

“For the times, you are as sweet as a berry.” He kissed her cheek.

“For reminding me, you are grown, sexy, and elegantly crafted.” he kissed her profoundly, making her moan before she broke the kiss to look at him hopefully and wantonly.

“And now that you're all mine?” She trembled, breathing deeply as he broke this kiss

He lifted her over his shoulder, getting a laugh as he carried her toward the bed and sitting down with her on his lap.

“I told you,” He whispered Into her ear before snapping his fingers, turning on the light. Revealing all the outfits, she sent him through the messages made in her size. “Punishment.” 

She bit her tongue to keep from swooning audibly before kissing him and getting off his lap. She sighed, looking at the clothing before looking back at him as he sat back with that smile.

"Of course, you'd choose to make me a model for you as a punishment." She teased as she removed her jacket, pausing. “Wanna assist me?” Her voice was the sweetest liquor, and her eyes playful and provocative as he rose from his spot, his grin a bit more 'dangerous ' as he made his way over to his bratty Heartberry. Happy to have her here with him.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets caught in the act.

Connie was caught, and she knew it. The way Steven stared at her with his hands in his pockets and that damn shit-eating grin on his face. That adorable, smug, make her fall again...shit-eating grin.

"Umm.." She said, at the height of intelligence as she looked away from him, her mouth agape in teeth displaying, embarrassingly guilty lopsided oval. With a mahogany blush on her brown skin. "I missed you?"

It wasn't a lie; she really did. He has been off-planet for a month.

However, maybe not a good explanation as to why she was in his pink bubble vest and a navy blue bra and panty set, dancing and singing along to 'get your ass back home' with a stuff pink lion (affectionately named Stevie), in their living room, at three in the afternoon on a Sunday.

Steven shook his head before opening his arms. "Come here, Heartberry."

She didn't need any persuasion than that as she gently tossed her stuffed lion and bounded into his arms, working her arms sound his board shoulders and nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he lifted her in a bridal cradle, his arms under her thighs and back. Tossing her a bit and twirling her around a few times, getting a few giggles from Connie.

The two gazed at one another, she stroking his chin before kissing him. Happy to be caught by her Best friend, her biscuit, her man...Her Mister


	5. A new day

Her phone came alive at 7 am. A course of guitars and synths played, forcing the young R&D director to the world of the waking. She stretched her healthy, toned body, getting the kinks out, feeling the rays of the sun on her skin. Crawling out of her bed, she walked out of her room and towards the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Play Heartberry's morning list." She groaned tiredly as she walked in, stripping off her sleepwear as 'Can't Hold Me' began to play while she stepped into the shower. 

Fifteen minutes passed, and Connie was dancing back into her room as her playlist resounded through her home. 

_I am the Eggman; that's what I am_

_I am the Eggman; I got the master plan_

She sang, swinging her hips as she chose her clothing for the day. She smirked at the outfit in front of her before stripping out of her robe.

"Incoming call from... Mister." A robotic voice called out from the house speakers.

She smirked.

" Answer!" She called out.

With a beep, the call was answered, and the music dropped behind the call. Still loud enough for her to dance to.

"Morning, Heartberry."

"Morning, Mister...Surprised, you are up at this time." 

"Really, don't I always call around 7:45?"

"When you're on earth, which last time I checked, you aren't," Connie smirked as she slipped on her underwear. "So how did it go, or are you still on your diplomacy mission?"

"Pretty good, we finished sooner than expected, but enough about that..Wanna see how my Heartberry's doing and wish her a happy day before work.".

"Aww, you're sweet, but you're up to something as well." She chuckled as she pulled up her jeans on her waist. " Tight fit. We might need to go shopping soon."

"Jeans?"

"Yeah...How the hell?"

"I've seen your hip struggles."

"I don't know if I hate what you're insinuating, Bisky." She rolled her eyes at his playful chuckle. "So, you're gonna come with me clothes shopping whenever that may be." She placed an orange hoodie over her, pulling it down to her navel and pulling her hair out of it, and putting it in a ponytail.

"What and watch you grunt, swear, and dance your way into jeans...Oh, I wouldn't miss that for the world." 

"Punk."

"You love me."

"Naw, I tolerate you." She taunted. "I also mildly, slightly, diminutively...Miss you." 

"Oh...Such blessing, much wow." 

The two shared a laugh before falling into a silence of comfort. Connie looked at herself in the mirror, liking how her black Jeans and orange hood fit her form.l before putting on the smallest of clear lips gloss.

"I'm wearing orange on black today."

"Ooo! very cutey spooky..Guessing you just put on that lip gloss you made at R&D."

"Yup.." she snickered. "Thank you for your cooperation...Your essence makes for great cosmetics and healing products."

"Anything to help...Besides, I got to use the true lab and its precious hidden sauna and spring…" He paused. "When did you find the time to make that, and who taught you to make 'rooms'? "

"Hey, hard work and passion bring results; besides, a group of gems actually made it...I just planned the design. "Connie sighed before continuing. Plus, I needed to keep myself busy someway and well...When you got a battalion of gems and humans, who have the same mindset.." She sighed, gently giving herself one more look over, blowing herself a kiss. "Great things are bound to happen.."

"That or explosions." He teased

"It''s a coin toss, really." she reciprocated. "And who says explosions aren't great."

"I guess it depends. So it’s 8:04 now. You're usually in the lab by 9:30, 9:45."

"Give me time to do extra stuff...Like go down to the dojo and get some sparring in…" An impish grin enveloped her face. "My figure isn't all gem magic and Maheswaran genes, you know."

"Oh, I know, and it shows trust...But I do take the blame for being a motivator." She scoffed at his smug voice. "That and the gem magic. "

"You're cocky today, Mister. Maybe, you should come down and get tossed around a bit."

"More like you wanna get pinned under me." His voice took on a more husky tone. "We don't need a ring for that when there's a perfectly strong mattress in your room."

She laughed gently. " Ease, Bisky...I think we're getting off track."

"We had a track? I thought we were just shooting the wind."

"Really."

"Well, I also wanted to make sure you left home with a smile."

"Come on." Her bashfulness and adoration were showing through. "I'm talking to you. I'm gonna be smiling at least until dinner...Work at R&D pending."

"Well, I can pick you up and treat you after."

"See, now I'm gonna be smiling all day. Though seeing you before would work better."

"It would bring one to my face as well." 

"My good sir, thous my company not bring you glee?" She smirked at his chuckle.

"Thous company makes for an exhilarating exuberance. When it's a tangible company." he sighed dramatically, getting a giggle. "Alas, all I have is your disembodied voice. Woe is me as my heart grows fonder in your absence, my Heartberry knight."

"Bravo, bravo... " She clapped at his performance with a snicker.

"Ugh, no! We had an alien delegate who spoke like that. It was sooo hard not to laugh, and cringe at the dramatics."

"Oh~ho ho. My poor Mister."

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled in annoyance 

"What can I do to make my Mister happy?"

"Hmm? Really?"

"Of course. Making sure _you're_ smiling before I get to R&D is part of my morning routine." She waited in silence for a few seconds before his voice resounded.

"Can you sing for me?

She noted how shy, tired, and downtrodden her Mister's tone became. 

"Sorry, that was strange...

"Are you nearby?" Concern was thick in her voice; all forms of teasing gone as she stood up from her bed and headed downstairs.

"Umm...Yeah, actually. I...

"You're already here, Right?"

"Uh...Yeah.."

She smiled as she walked towards the front door. Opening it see Steven Universe, with breakfast from _Startries_. She should have been chuckling and teasing about how diligent he was, but the bags in his red eyes, the paleness and splashes of pinkish-purple of his skin, and the chapness of his lips said he had a rough one this time.

She took the bag in one hand and Steven's hand in her other as she guided him into the living room. Placing the bag on to the table carelessly, she sat on the couch lap together. "Head here, Mister." She slapped the top of her thighs as she gave him a tender and reassuring smile.

Steven nodded before following her direction, laying his head on her lap _,_ facing her. His arms immediately around her waist like a lifeline as he nuzzled into her stomach.

Her hand was instantly in his locs, running through his hair, feeling slight and receding protruding in various places.

"Any request, love?" Her tone was even and pleasant, unjudging and expecting nothing from him

"That…' Love.' Can you sing me that?" His tone was exhausted and broken, yet held a spark of love. He sighed, feeling her cold lips on his heated cheek.

She breathed deeply...

_Love_

_So many things I've got to tell you_

_But I'm afraid I don't know how_

_Cause there's a possibility_

_You'll look at me differently_

Steven sighed at her contralto pitch. It hit his ear like a cold spring, cleansing him of his worries, doubts, and negativity. It was the sweetest and most relaxing sound ever produced. 

_Love_

_Ever since the first moment I spoke your name_

_From then on, I knew that by you being in my life_

_Things were destined to change cause......_

He hummed as she gave him another kiss. Looking up to see her smile down at him. Her black eyes; full of pride and adoration. 

_Love_

_So many people use your name in vain_

_Love_

_Those who faith in you sometimes go astray_

_Love_

_Through all the ups and downs, the joy and hurt_

"Connie." he stated, feeling a bit tired due to the pleasing affection, " You have got to..

"Day off." Her voice was doused with finality.

"But you.."

"Day. Off" She moved closed gently placing her forehead upon his temple, lips to his ear. She continued to serenade him.

_Love_

_For better or worse I still will choose you first.._

She did so for the whole morning.


	6. quick match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven catches Connie during a spar, which devolves into a wager

\--Fighting flirty short--

He opened the door, and within is a room that shouldn't be possible. Created via gem magic similar to the gem temple, was a Dojo, a football field long with a bamboo-like floor, walls adorned with melee weaponry of all types, and it's own artificial atmosphere to match the actual weather; and In the center, she stood.

She was wearing her usual outfit of A royal blue halter top leotard, a pair of mid-thigh yoga shorts of the same color with red trim. Steven raised an eyebrow and grinned as he watched his berry slip into her ready stance… Red orbs by her feet.

Connie's body lowered, her left foot pointed forward in front of her with her right following. While she held her hands in the same position, they were open-palmed, straight up as if acting as blades themselves

"Activate assault spheres Avatar mode." The researcher commanded. 

Similar to a gem, a light in the form of a human-like being envelopes the sphere. Its shape is built like a quartz with a large torso, thick limbs, broad shoulders; the light fades as the body solidifies, revealing a masculine square-shaped head with no features, towering overall with its nine feet of crimson height. Standing in a low ready stance, with the orb safely within the depth of it's being. There were four in all.

"Attack."

-

The first swung its arm towards her head, only to have her jump back to another, which attempted to grab her. She ducked and flanked to the left before getting behind it and slamming a palm into its back, disengaging it.

She started to charge forward only to leap up to catch the first one in a lock between her legs; using the momentum, she flipped her body backward, throwing off its feet and putting its chest under her ass before she punched its stomach, Dissipate it.

" Stars, wish that was me under her butt." He said in a low, teasing voice

The third and fourth hardlight opponent attacked simultaneously. Putting her on guard and leaving no opening. For every punch she back, there was a kick to Dodge., but she held her own and was able to lay to hits on the drones knocking them back but still operational "tsch!" She grinned before hopping back and getting low again. Unaware that she was a foot away from Mister. Her form was sweaty and damped.

Heartberry brow arched, and she bit her lips as she felt a spank on her butt.

"Encouragement?" She asked in a teasing voice, swaying her hips about.

"Yeah, kick their ass." Mister teased, kissing towards her.

She returned the air kiss before charging forward at her opponents. As they both tied to grab her, she ducked into a full split.

"Oh, now you're just showing off your body control," Mister yelled.

"And it turns you on," Connie called back as she rolled on her left arm with her legs out, tripping them both before stomping on each of them, dissipating their forms, leaving her alone in the dojo center.

-

"Oooh, that was so good," Heartberry said with a stretch before feeling the giant palms of Steven Universe, squeezing thighs and pulling her close to his front. "Well, someone enjoyed watching." She jest impishly, giving him her neck as he laid sensual nips on the left of her collar, " is that for me?" She inquired with carnal intent swaying her 'Heart' upon his thighs, sighing slightly as he began to use his teeth.

"Good job," Mister mumbled through muffles as he continued his oral play on her collar.

"Bisky, I'm so sweaty." She swooned.

"Flavoring."

"Really?"

"Umm-hmm."

She giggled before turning around with a grin, the sun in the room giving her a glow. "Was I cool?"

Mister grinned. "You're too hot to be cool." He answered as he draped a towel over her shoulders, kissing her and evoking a moan as she returned.

"Well, _-chu-_ lucky, we - _chu_ \- have a - _chu_ \- excellent cleansing section.- _chu_ \- at R&D." Connie finished by slipping her tongue into his mouth, resulting in a chorus of clipping and popping between their mouths. 

Connie pulled away suddenly, laughing at his love-stricken face, booking his snoot. "One that you will be using to cleaned my sweaty, 'basted' body." She half-joke, as she pulled on a loop of his jeans pants, "A dip in the essence spring, sounds nice right about now."

"Really now?" Steven teased as he ran his fingers up and down her spine, getting a purr and nod.

"Yes, you missed training, so penance is to be provided." Heartberry said impishly, that legendary teasing flame of hers blazing in those raven eyes as she led him through the Western door. "and since my sweaty body did such a good job. I deserve a prize, and after a sweltering session like that, there's nothing better than..." She paused l, taking his left hand and putting it on her shoulder.

"Having you soap.." She guided his hand down to her breast.

"Soak..." To her stomach.

"Roam.." To waist

And pat me dry.." She gave off a sensual moan as his hand graced her hips and ass. "Seems like an appropriate reward from a liege to their lioness." She ended with a bit lip glance towards him, being coquettish and trying to hold in her laughter.

Her Mister's hair was standing straight up, and his skin was bright pink except for his cheeks with were almost glowing red. 

' ** _OH, that's adorable_**!' The minx thought as she pressed against him fully, almost shivering at warmth, dear God how it melts her. "Sounds like a fun time, right?"

' ** _Stars and diamonds_**!' Steven mind was on fire at the feel of her body, ' ** _This teasing little_**...' He thought as a snarl escaped his nose. He was not going to lose in this game.

"You know," Steven started as he held her close, lips to her ear, "if you want, I could always give you a nice tongue bath, like a true lion to their lioness."

"Now, why would I want you to..." Connie stopped as his heated tongue graced the back of her ear, her first balled as her toes curled, " w-w-hmm! No! You gonna listen," She huffed through flared nostrils, despite holding his head in place, "why would I-I-I- Hiiii-YAhahaha..You're in..ohh...You're in my ear now. Ok. Um," She gulped with a tremble, broken breath. Her hands running through his hair as her hips sway against him.

"Yyyuuuppah!" 

"Shiva!" Connie eye twitched as he popped his lips in her now sensitive ear canal, standing on her toes as she calmed down. "C-compromise?" She breathed out.

"If you can...thoroughly clean... me without, breaking...focus..." She gulped but managed a teasing smirk. "You can give me that 'tongue bath.' Not only that. We can have a 'pamper' night tonight." 

The look of pure enthusiasm on her Mister's face at the thought of a 'pamper night' knocked the lust down a peg for a more intimate fondness feeling that swelled her chest.

"Seriously," His grin big and stunning as he looked at his partner, who nodded before nuzzling in tandem with him against the bridge of his nose.

"Like I can say no to that smile, but you have to win first." She grinned at the cheeky, challenging smirk on his face.

"Let me guess; you get to be all hot and teasing as I do." He muttered, nipping at her neck, getting a swooning sigh from Connie.

"Um-Hmm." She nodded as they entered a room with an indoor spring, diamond essence infused water spilling into it, giving off a fragrant scent and rainbow-like mist. "Will you make me your clean girl..." she broke from his grasp to undo her shorts, back towards him. Leaving Connie in only her leotard.

"Or will I make you my dirty, dirty boy?" 

' ** _I'm your dirty, DIRTY_ _MAN_**!' Steven announced proudly in his mind as he drunk in her visage. He had never seen her with just the leotard, so his mind was shooting off like fireworks. The tightness of the leotard against her skin played like a second skin and accentuated her bust, muscles, and curves in a way no other attire had before. The seat was more a small bikini, allowing a little of the supple flesh to be seen, and it was a bit high-cut, letting her whole legs on display. It was thrilling in a way, and he very much appreciated the cloth's hard work, especially around the hips and the shine the fabric had.

"Three minutes and counting." 

Steven turned his head up towards Connie, who, despite blushing, was smiling like a fox. "What?"

"Three and a half minutes, that's how long you been eyeing me." She declared with an imps persona. "Does it really look that good on me?"

"Truthfully, yes." Steven instincts took over his words. " You're always enticing, but this..."he let out a breath "Whhhhoooo, you're completely titillating." He praised.

Connie felt her face glow and her smile widened, "thank you. I..I made it myself..for you to see...Cospheres and all." She rubbed the back of her head at his surprised look. 

"This is hard-light!?" Steven reached and rubbed on her back, getting a pleasant hum from her. "Hmm...Now that I really pay attention, it does feel like Garnet outfit.."

"The shorts are hard-light too." She mentioned, enjoying his pride and surprise. "Can't even tell if you're not used to it."

"How many times we sparred, and I never knew." He grinned, standing up and cupping her cheeks before raining peck's along her face, making her squeal. "You're amazing, Heartberry."

"You're amazing, Mister." She grinned, kissing his palm before taking her face back and turning away, pointing to the clasp at the leotards' nape. "Mind helping me and then joining me?"

Steven chuckled as he undid the clasp, revealing zipper. "and what of our game?" He asked as he slowly unzipped her kissing her bare back as he did, evoking shivers throughout her body, 

"Bisky..." She shook her head, getting focus, "well, how can we play if we don't both don't get in." 

"But, I'm not dirt-" His words was left dead as he watched Connie slipped off the clothing, revealing that she actually had nothing under but a high cut, cheeky 'Connie' colored panty. 

He has seen her in many forms of undress before; hell, recently, she began sleeping in nothing but one of his shirts...That's' it.

So he's seen her body, but the visage of her climbing out and peeling away the leotard was art in motion.

The detailed movements of her legs, arms, and torso muscles; when she bent over, pulled off, and climbed out of the fabric. The slight bounce of her bust and 'heart' when it bloomed from the cloth before she shimmer the rest off and kicked it away, making her assets romp a bit more. She was a song of love and sensuality, personified—a sweaty and sweet one.

"You ok, back there?" His temptress of a partner inquired with that tell-tale tease on her tongue. "See something you like?" She swayed to the left.

"Something you want?" She swayed to the right before pressing her back to his stomach, "Or maybe you want to give me something," She kissed under his chin, "my dirty, dirty Mister."

"You.." He growled deeply as he took her lips with hers, leaning her head towards him.

"Not even - _chu_ \- trying to - _chu_ \- hide it, huh? Hehe." 

"We're not - _Chu_ \- playing yet - _chu_ -, right?"

She nodded, "good point - _chu_ \- after we - _chu_ \- stop. Game - _chu_ \- start."

Steven nodded as they deepened their oral exploration, popping and rejoining every few seconds. After a few minutes, the two nuzzled against each other, basking in affection.

"Go, Mister." Connie slowly and reluctantly pushed him toward the door on the right side of the entrance. "Towels, soap, and such are in there." She told him as she nipped the top of his ear. "Don't keep me waiting, Bisky." She teased lusciously before backing up and jumping into the body of water, completely submerging herself. 

Steven grinned as he watched her, disappeared under before turning into the room.

A few moments passed before Steven returned with soap, shampoo, and towels, and paused when he saw her at the end leaning on the edge, her boy submerged up to her mid cleavage, smirking with her wet hair framing her

Face and hanging over her left eye.

"What's that smile for?" He grinned.

"I won."

"Confident, aren't we? What makes you so sure?"

She nodded to his feet, causing him to look down. She bit her lip when he grinned and breathed deeply. "Umm-hmm," she breathed vivaciously, trailing her finger across her cleavage.

"yeah..yeah. you win, You dirty, dirty lioness." He nodded with a smirk as he breath deeply.

"Come here, my dirty-dirty Mister." Connie laughed as she watched him shred his clothes and dived in.


	7. ---Stretching them muscles---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie asked him to visit her lab..when he came she was nowhere to be found..or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-canon to fighting flirty
> 
> A short as part of my trade with E350tb
> 
> RATING -M

"Yo Heartberry, I'm here, are you?" Steven called out as he walked into Connie's lab, not seeing the researcher anywhere. 

"Hey, Mister." Her voice rang out in a giggle.

"Where are you, Ni?" Steven inquired as he walked around the lab.

"Now that's the million-dollar question, isn't it..." Her voice taunted. "Not under the table."

Steven kissed his teeth as he stood straight, looking around, "Hmm? Is this a trick, you watching me from a screen in another la*-Hahahaha*-" his accusations were cut short by the feel of her tongue sliding across the back of his left ear.

" _Hehehe_.." 

Steven scoffed at the giggling as he turned and tried to find the source, "the hell?" The frustration was apparent in his voice, baffled at the mystery of his jambae." Now, where are you?" He complained as he sat on one of the two deep brown computer chairs in the lab.

"I am everywhere and nowhere." Connie's voice spoke from behind, causing him to spin around to no one. "I am everything and nothing." She teased again, causing him to turn once more...Finding no Connie insight. "I am...!"

Steven eyes widened as the chair stood vertically, tossing onto his feet before it began to feel humanly warm. 

The chair arms started to shift into that of a human being, hands and fingers all hugging him with palms on his pecs.

The back of the seat changed from cushion padding to a seductively toned and womanly torso, the feel of above modest breast and athletic stomach pressing against his back.

The actual seat, stand, and wheels of the chair turning into a pair of long and powerful yet salacious and supple hips, thighs, legs, and feet.

Just as Steven found his voice, he felt the ever so familiar nip on the mid of his back.

"Also, your seat." The newly transformed Connie nuzzled into him with a laugh.

Steven turned his head to look at the nude researcher in shock. "What. What. How!?"

Connie's grin grew as she stepped back so he can turn to face her. "Happy accident. You see, I'm trying to make splice gem coding with organic DNA."

"Trying, as in there are going to be more trials."

"Well, I have to perfect it." She retorted, stretching her cheek to the other side of the room and letting snap back in place. "But so far so good, for at least the next 24 hours, I've gone full plastic man!" She laughed.

Steven looked her up, down, and all-around, seeing no real difference. Still his beautiful and 'hearty' Connie, he woke up next to this morning. He slowly reached out, cautiously.

"Oh, come on, Mister." Heartberry took his wrists and pressed his hands upon her breast, taking a deep breath at the sudden sensitivity.

Steven squeezed the mounds taking note of the submissive malleability and resistant firmness, mixed with the very 'Connie' feel. "Well, still very human, huh? Firmer yet more responsive," he moved to her ear and spoke in a teasing voice. "You're hardening." 

"You're playing with my tits, Mister. What did you expect?" 

"Not to be so sensitive." He grinned, looking as she bit back a moan. "Interesting side effect."

"Wasn't when I was a chair...Ah! I was..mmm less sensitive than..usual... Possible stockpiled and dispersed Feedback..." She mewled. "Kiss, please!" she pleaded, getting what she desired as Steven took his hands from her breast and upon her hips, his lips kissing and sucking upon her own as Connie pressed herself again him, eyes closing along with his. Small pops of passion resounded between the two as they went deeper into their oral action of affection, their tongues twisting in a lovely turvy with each other.

Steven eyebrows rose, and an involuntary snarl of pleasure escaped as he felt her shapeshift in his mouth, his tongue being captured in a tunnel of soft bristle-like flesh, massaging and stroking it.

"Con~niie," the hybrid sighed through the kiss, feeling his mind go a bit blank, the sensation of the kiss making his eyes roll a bit.

He got a giggle in response as they broke apart slowly, her tongue changing back to normal. 

"Now you know how I feel when you pull those _tongular_ tricks on me." Connie impishly taunted, before pecking his lips and looping her arms around his shoulder.

"Using both my words and my tricks against me is a dirty move." Steven retorted in a slight daze as he sat on the other chair and sat her on his lap. "So...I don't think you wanted to show me your new abilities. You would have waited until you got home."

Connie nodded, her face blushing marooned. "Yeah... See, for the most part, I got an understanding of these powers and how they work, but I still need to see the practice with my more," Connie arched an eyebrow as her left had trailed down his stomach, to his buckle. "Intricate and internal muscles." Carnality laced her voice as she trailed kisses on his neck, getting a growl of arousal 

"Miss heartberry, did you call me here for some superpowered fornication." He grinned as she nipped his windpipe, undoing his buckle and slipping her hand in. 

"Uh-huh." She smiled as he gasped at her loving and cupped her seat. "Superpowered, shape-shift sex only using our most sensual of muscles." She shivered; his cup became a grip. " For science, of course." She sighed as he kissed her stomach upward.

"Science *-chu-* is *-chu-* fun." He grinned, licking along Connie's areola, getting a deep breath from her as she pulled him into her chest. 

"That it is." She laughed as she pulled him out of his pants and slit slid along shaft, slicking it—the feeling sending shocks of passion throughout, causing the two to nuzzled against each other. Their breathing got heavy as their craving got bigger.

"Beginning the experiment."Connie teased as she lifted herself over Steven and his hardened dick, slowly kissing his tip with her bottom lips before slipping him In.


	8. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: mister wants his shaving supplies; good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING T

_CONNIE YASHA MAHESWARAN!!!_

Heartberry (AKA Connie) heard her Mister (AKA Steven) roared from the upstairs, gulping down a giggle as his heavy steps reverberated as he ran downstairs, like rolling thunder. The sound of him hitting the floor of their home caused her to look up from her book on quantum physics and mechanics.

And bite her lips.

Two-hundred and seventy-five pounds of pure husky Universe glared annoyed temper steel from the entrance on their kitchen, in nothing but his baby blue sweats and her new favorite accessory in him.

His beard... His full black and pink-tipped beard. Two months delegation mission with no facial grooming would do that, she supposed...No, she knew.

It why she hid ( _got rid of )_ his shaver, clippers, and cream. She wanted to enjoy this. This was the eye candy she was entitled to, damn it!

Bearded, topless, and irked. His fist balled, his nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed...She had to bite down the purr that wanted to come out, but she did re-cross her legs under her _(his)_ nightgown/ turtleneck

"Sup Bisky." She began with a tease in her voice, not much regular than usual, " Nice first night home?"

"Where is it you, little minx?"

' ** _Oooooh, that cool baritone_**.' Heartberry mentally swooned as it sent shivers down her spine.

"That's a fine hi and good morning." Connie pouted, crossing her arms and turning away, knowing he wouldn't buy it, "you wake up and accuse me of something that I have no idea what you could be you can be talking about. For _shhh~aamee_.."

Steven tried to bite back the smile the mischievous Maheswaran seems to place on his lips effortlessly.

"My shaving supplies, where are they, Heartberry?" He snarled her moniker in playful warning as he took a step forward.

" _Oh~ho_!" Connie stood up, pressing her left index, middle, and ring finger between her breasts and right wrist at her hip, a dynamic stance as she continued in a dramatically miscreant voice. "You're approaching me, Mister Bisky?"

"I can't interrogate you without getting closer." Steven played along with her, taking the hero role as he stalked forward.

"Please, then come as close as you wish." She smirked before taking a step back.

" ** _Your movements don't match your words, Heartberry!"_**

Connie laughed as he gave chase around their kitchen table, going a few laps around before sizing each other up on either side of the. She kissed at him in a jab before having to run out of the kitchen as he took a step back and leaped over the table.

"Come back here, you villainous vixen!" He yelled as had chased her into the living room and around the couch.

"Now, why would I do that, huh?" Connie gave him a deep grin," the hero's supposed to catch the villain." She chuckled as she leaned forward, swaying her lower half teasingly, "you can't do that? Surely, you're not gonna let your little Minx win so easily." She finished with a slight pouty tone.

"You know, I know you're baiting me." He chuckled in slight annoyance, " but you're right."

"Ahhh~Hahaha!" Connie's excited laughter resounded around their home as Steven climbed over the couch, and she ran upstairs into their house ' _room_.' 

Steven rosed up in time to see her run in and gave chase into the fantastical never-ending library, which was Connie's default room.

 _Hehehhe_!

Connie's witch laugh resounded all around as Steven looked from aisle to aisle and shelf to shelf, with no luck.

"How the hell could she disappear in here?" He pondered.

"- ** _Mmmmmm~_**!-"

Steven sucked up a breath as they felt her held nip right between the shoulder blades.

 ** _Chua_**!

Steven stood straight up as a bolt ran through his nerves upon her release. Turning around, he saw Connies smiling up at him impishly. Before he could grab her, she struck first.

By kissing his growl in a full-on lip-lock, running her tongue along the top of his gums and teeth evoking a growl motivated by passionate affection rather than heated and playful competition. All while rubbing his curly silky facial hair, getting another sound of appreciation and pleasure as her fingers played and teased with his beard. With a sweet and loving clipping pop. She broke the kiss, looking at his purring face as her hand fingers rant through his curls.

"You'll never catch me."

Steven broke out of his trance only to get kissed again, allowing Connie the precious moments to start her mad dash out of the room.

He gave chase a half-second later, giving chase to the laughing Maheswaran maniac as he ran through lanes of books, out of the room and into their bedroom, where he scooped her up off her feet upon just her entering by adding a bit of gem speed to close the gap.

Connie gasped as she found her world spinning and suddenly on her back upon their bed with Mister over her, knees at her hip length, hands at her shoulder.

"You cheated," she purred before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter as Steven fingers attacked her sides in a tickle under her sleepwear, making her kick and latch on to his wrist in a futile effort to cease his movement.

"Where my blades and cream woman, Tell me!"

"Neve~ ** _Aaaahhhahah~hhm_**!"

The feeling of Steven's mouth on her collarbone stopped her protest immediately, making her pull him down and press on her as she opened herself more to this interrogation.

"You gonna tell me?" 

Connie breathed out her nose at his whisper in her ear. "I threw them away a week ago." She answered ina submissive sigh.

"Wha-!?"

"But..." she reluctantly pulled out a case from the small gap between her left side table and their bed.

It was leather, with his signature in pink. -click- she flips the latch and reveals a professional shaving kit of stainless steel. "It's a welcome home gift-ahahah."  
She was once again interrupted, this time by His nipping along her neckline.

"Thank you, Nini - _Chu_!-."

Connie all but melted under him, kissing him back with the same adoration and wanting, nodding as they broke and rejoined multiple times.

"Don't thank me, yet." She nuzzled into his beard, kissing it, "You, Mister, will not be using this kit...I am." She told him, ruffling the facial hair.

"So _your~rrrr_ gonna shave me?" Steven purred, leaning into her manipulation.

"Later tonight before bed, but for now, I'm gonna bask in my beardy bisky." She kissed him gently, still rubbing his hair." You just let me indulge myself."

Steven was too lost in her affection to care.


	9. Clean slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie love to take care of her mister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to interrogation
> 
> RATING T

"Look at you so giddy, Mister," Connie teased as she sat on her Mister very comfortably facing him.

"Why would I be? " He grinned, "I'm home; I got my Heartberry on my lap in short shorts and a crop tank top, using her _Heart_ to make me all warm."

"Holding your chin in one hand and a blade in the other." She arches her left brow as she flips the straight razor in her hand, showing off her talent with the blade, before holding it towards his face, kissing him teasingly.

"There is something unbelievably attractive and exciting about a girl who knows how to use a blade." Steven breathed out with a shiver of enthusiasm.

"OHH! So that's what that is."She teased, _excitement_."

She handed him the blade before reaching to the left to grab the shaving brush that was head down in a warm shaving cream 'bath.' "lean your head back for me, Bisky."

Steven did so, sighing at the feeling of warm, minty-scented shaving cream being lathered on his bearded face by Connie, as well as Connie's breast pressing against his pecs and her right hand holding his nape. Trying not to laugh at the warm tickling bristles on his hairy skin...and failing.

"Stop giggling, giggles." She chastised with a smile, bopping his nose with the cream cover brush.

"Hey!" Steven chuckled, "how I'm supposed to stop when you are making me laugh."

"What? I'm funny to you." Connie's impression of a classic gangster from the movies made him snort. "Am I a joke to you? Do I make you go _Ha-ha_?!." 

"A bit. _Hehe-haha_!."

"Oh! Really! Do you know who I am? I'm lady Ni, the shaver of the CG yakuza." She 'warned' moving close to his face.

"I thought you were mafia."

"I can be both." She pouted in best, causing him to laugh even more.

' **_I wanna make him laugh forever_**.' She mused, looking at him. "You're lucky I'm sweet on ya,' or I'd show you why they call me the 'shaver,' see." She booped his snoot again before kissing him gently. She finished putting the cream on with a grin before setting the brush back down.  
"Blade."

Steven handed her the stainless steel razor and watched as she opened it effortlessly.

"I need you not to laugh, ok." She said thoughtfully, "the last thing I want to do is cut you accidentally."

"What happened to _Lady Ni_ ', shaver of the CG?" He teased, getting a giggle from his Heartberry.

"Oh, you like her, huh?"

"She's fiery." He trailed his index and middle along her spine to the curve of her back and up again.

" _MM~Mister_ ," She purred, "I have quite the blade in my hand, near your face...Making me melt is not a good idea."

"It's always a good idea to make you melt."

"After I shave you." She countered his flirting, "quicker I finish, quicker you can snuggle under the covers with lady Ni.'"

"Ohh, a tough mafioso, who's also a snuggle bug."

"It just because I'm sweet on ya, see."

The two shared a laugh before she pressed up a bit more, kissing him gently.

" Now stop distracting me."

Steven hummed affirmatively, closing his eyes and relaxing as he felt the cold blade slide across his skin, heard the scraping of the hair from his face.

Affectionate intent created pleasurable sensation through Meticulous action. He never felt safer than being in her presence. Opening his eyes, he looked at her face and found himself falling for his best friend, housemate, partner...Wifey, Heartberry, and Jambud. All over again.

Her onyx eyes full of determined care, her lips bitten in concentration as her nostrils flared every so often, and the most prideful, sweetest smile every time she took a moment to look at her work and clean the blade.

"I'm so lucky you're in my life, Heartberry."

Connie paused for a moment feeling her cheeks glowed maroon, "Oh, Mister." She gave him another peck before chuckling. " let me finish, Biscuit." She grinned before continuing, this time humming 'love dramatica' as she did between her giggles.

"All right. You're looking good." She started as she cleaned the blade one last time before closing it. All in all, it took just under 25 minutes for her to shave him completely.

"Can I look?" He asked.

"Not yet. Hold on." Connie smiled as she got a warm cloth to wipe his skin off, making him purr gently.

"Now?"

"Not yet." Connie informed, removing the cloth before rubbing aftershave on his face, "such soft and fluffy cheeks." She swooned before kissing him.

Gentle at first, but it didn't take long for lounges to meet, and moans rose as they deepen the oral affection.

"So...Wanna take a look?" Connie breathlessly questioned with a giggle grabbing the compact laying on the right cushion of their couch, opening it up for him to see.

"Ooohhh, Smooth!" Steven rubbed his now clear and silky clean skin. "And not a knick on me."

"Of course, you know you're safe with me." She said pridefully, crossing her arms under her chest.

"True...True." Steven agreed, pulling her to lay upon him.

"Talk about a clean slate, right?"

"Uggh! Such a bad pun."

"You love it." She teased, rubbing his clean skin.

Steven sigh at the feel, leaning into her touch. "Thank you, Connie."

"That's a sweet tone, almost like you're in love with me."

"I mean...I'm sweet on you." He adopted a husky tone, trying his hand at being a mafia impersonation, making her laugh.

" I'm a lucky girl then." she sighed, kissing and nipping his chin." Lucky, I love taking care of you."

"Hey, I take care of you too." He challenged. "Matter of fact."

Connie shrieked out in pleasant surprise, locking her legs around his torso as he got up with her, holding her under her seat with his hands intertwined.

"I'm going to take care of you right now." He grinned before suckling on her collar.

"Oh. Is that so..." She purred, holding him by his head and nape, offering her neck, "this a thank you for the shave?"

"It's a thank you for being in my life."

Connie looked down at his smiling face, giving him another kiss, holding his chin up toward her. "Thank you for being in mines, Mister." She grinned,

"Now, let's go upstairs so I can be sweet on you, _Lady Ni_ '."

"Wait, we have to clean-"

" ** _Tomorrow_** "

Connie tightened her grip as her toes curled due to Steven's baritone snarled in her ear, nodding as she leaned over, allowing him to carry her upstairs excited, about what's to come next.


	10. a Master and Her Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard fight a master must help her servant gain their mana back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING:M

Connie looked at Steven in his Archer-esqu costume, trying not to laugh at him and/or jump his bones, at least not yet. She wanted something from him first.

"Say that again."

"Connie, come on really-"

The woman made a show of crossing her legs in the navy pleated 'Rin Tohsaka' like skirt, making sure he saw all of her 'holy grail' before lifting her right hand, a 'command seal' painted on. "By heed of the command seal, as your master, I order you.  **_Say it again_ ** . "

Steven gave her a side pout that turned to a smirk when he watched her bite her lips, lid her eyes and coax him towards her. "As you wish, my master."

_ I am the Sheen of my Shield _

He walked up to her, voice cool, baritone, dark and sensual 

_ Gem on my Body and Blood in my Veins _ .

He placed his hands on her knees, getting an anticipated shiver.

_ I have created over a Thousand Defenses _

He slowly ran them up her legs, hearing her breathe deepen as they went under her skirt.

_ Undefeated by Death, Unrested by Life _ .

His palm smacked her hips, getting a purr from his 'Master.'

_ Have withstood Strain to create many Barriers _

He undid the ties of her lace.

_ Now, these Hands will _

He pushed her on her back,

_ never guard anything _ .

And crawled in-between her.

_ As Slaying, becomes Prayer-- _

Pressing his forehead on hers, lips less than a quarter breath away from each other

**_"Unlimited Shield Works_ ** "

Silence resided as breast met pecs, large palms rested on bare hips, and thick brown thighs squeezed the sides of a broad torso as Steven didn't know what to expect from Connie, anticipating a jesterly giggle or a teasing name.

_ "FFFFUUU~UUCCKK!"  _ She swooned out a giggle. Not a taunting one either as she blushed with bitten lips, "That was just so…. _ Whhoo~ooo _ ." Her tone lined with carnal intentions as her hands ran through his locs and grasped at his left shoulder blade, her back arching as she squeezed him a bit more 

"C-Connie." Surprise evident in Steven's voice, unexpected of the reaction he received.

"My precious servant." She started with the same tongue, as her onyx eyes became adoringly half-lidded. Still in character, "such an incantation must drain you of almost all your GIRTHY mana reserves. Why I figure it will take all night and even morning to fulfill the MOUNTAIN of a task of replenishing your mana. A STRETCH for any other mage, but..." She smiled before rolling over and straddling on top of him, as he loved her to be, "you have the heiress of the Maheswaran family as your partner and master." 

"With her WARM and OVERFLOWING mana in her TIGHT and UNPRECEDENTED reserves." He added with a tease, "Truly a more than wonderous master, for a shielder class servant such as I." He praised, watching as Connie lined himself to her entrance.

"You sell yourself short, Shielder." Connie grinned, dipping down to kiss him tenderly, "You're the only hero worthy of being my partner." before slipping him into her entrance." _ Oo~ohh!  _ It always feels like the first time with you, Mister." She breathed deeply, feeling her abdominals flex involuntarily at the full sensation.

"Same here, Heartberry." He seethed in elation as he watched and felt Connie take him in. "You...You broke character." He chuckled brokenly as he shared a kiss with her.

"I…I did...Didn’t I... _ Ummf _ ! You did too." Connie tittered, basking in the feel of their kiss, the sensation of her spread labia, and the teasing flexing of his member inside of her patting her walls. 

"Can't have...  _ That _ ." She purred, swirling her lower torso in a delicate lap dance, breast hiking against her top as she breathed lustfully, "looks like I'll have to work this character in for the night." Connie said with slight seriousness in her voice, sitting back up and clearing her throat. 

"Now, my heroic spirit." She spoke in a haughty tone as her hips began to rock, fighting the need to gasp. " _ Mmm~mmm…  _ Allow me to help recover your mana while reacclimating you tooo~oo... _ Miii~hiiiines _ ." Her voice broke as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body.

"Come here," Connie gasped, pulling him up to  kiss him deeply and purposefully; he returned it gripping her ass under her skirt as we rode him. The moans and drool they shared left them breathless and chuckling as they kissed again.

Cosplay night was always such fun.


End file.
